Jester
by Katrina466
Summary: A jester like female ninja returns from a mission. She is sent out on another mission and becomes a parent of two now children who were dead S-rank criminals. What will happen as she raises them? Will more dead criminals in the form of children show up or is it just these two children?
1. First Day Back

_Just bored with nothing to do. Hopefully this works out the way I want it to. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters beside for Scarlet and her family.**_

**Chapter One:**

The sun slowly rises from black to a pale blue. A gentle wind rustles the leaves and branches creating a soft soothing sound. Critters of the wild from small to big sizes begin to stir as bird sing their morning praises. The villagers begin open their shops as the sun climbs higher in the sky. A bird flies over the village and towards the outskirts of it. There, a young woman in her early to mid-twenties sits on the roof top of her small hut enjoying the quiet morning with a glass of hot tea with a bowl full of cut of grapes.

Soft quiet footsteps alert the female of the presence of another person. "You know, sneaking around at this time is too early." The ninja stops, putting his book away. "You always were good at hearing." The red head female shrugs as the wind tosses her hair around gently. "Perhaps." The white hair man jumps up and lands on the roof with a very soft thud sound. "You're still upset about the war." Stated the male ninja. The female sighs, making the man's guess correct. "You know Scarlet; it's not your fault. You were assigned a mission that lasted about five years in the land of snow. We did not have time to send for you."

Scarlet looks at him and smiles, "Thank you for trying to cheer me up Kakashi. You are right however, if the village had sent for me, that would have been one extra ninja that could have been used to fight the war. When they did reach me, it would have been too late for us to return any way. I understand why I was not called back, but I feel awful that I could not be here for my village and its people." Kakashi smiles and pulls out his book as the female finish her breakfast while watching the sunrise.

Standing up, Scarlet tells the white hair man, "Please inform Lady Tsunade that I will be reporting to her in the next hour." With that, she heads inside with the dishes. After dumping the bowl and cup off in the kitchen sink, she slowly walks across the cold wood floors barefoot until she reaches the small bedroom of hers. Scarlet changes out of her black kimono She tosses on a black and red checkered skirt with black shorts on underneath of it. Her tank top is black with a black dress jacket. She pulls her hair back into a messy bun with half her bangs covering up her left scarred eye. The female puts a black and red checkered ribbon with a black rose on it in her hair. She takes a small white checkered mask and lets it hang on the left side of her hips. Finally, a diamond black and white patch is place over her left eye since she cannot see out of it.

After getting dressed, she puts on her shoes and takes off from her house. Jumping from limb to limb through the forest, she comes to the busy part of town and decides to walk on the dirt roads. A ninja wearing the jounin uniform with brown hair sees her. "Scarlet?" The female looks over at the male. "Yamato, it's good to see you." Yamato looks at her kind of worried. "It's good to see you too, but what happened to you? You look like you are part of a circus." The female chuckles and begins walking again, this time with Yamato walking beside her. "You of all should know I was part of my family's circus at a young age." He sighs, knowing she is avoiding the question. "I know, but what happened to you? I know you were on a mission for five years, but you never looked like this….. Scarlet?"

The red head walks away and enters the building without answering the ninja and leaving him standing there. She takes the stairs and knocks on the door. "Enter." Scarlet enters to find the female legendary sannin sitting behind a desk working on some paperwork. The older blonde woman looks up. "You must be Scarlet. Kakashi informed me you would be coming. Unfortunately I have not got through all of your files." The younger woman just stands there quietly before replying, "It is fine if you did not get through all of it. Since I have not been here for the past five years of when the third hokage died then when you were elected to become the next hokage, I decided I should come and greet the village's new hokage."

"Take a seat girlie. I like you. You are probably one of my only ninjas here who has manners." The younger woman takes a seat in a chair as told. "You have my parents to thank for the good manners." Tsunade smiles and rests her head on her hand with her elbow on the desk. "So tell me, what exactly are you supposed to be with that outfit?" The female laughs. "I am sorry. My family runs a circus across all the countries. I recently have decided to wear what we would call a jesters outfit, but mine is much more like a joker's outfit. As long as we have the mask along with the red and black checkered pattern, it is a jester's or joker's outfit." The older woman looks at the younger one confused somewhat. Sighing, she speaks, "Alright. Since you are a ninja of the leaf village, I am going to assign you simple missions just because I am unsure of what you are capable. Also, I want a report on your five year mission in the land of snow on my desk in the next week." Not arguing Scarlet nods her head. "I understand hokage."

Tsunade hands a scroll to the jester woman and dismisses her. Walking out of the building, Scarlet stuffs the scroll in a pouch at the back of her waist. Her fellow friend Yamato no longer is outside the building, so she decides to walk through town for the first time in a few years. The last time she was here was before the chunin exams when Orochimaru attacked and succeeded at killing the third hokage. That same year, Tsunade was elected as the next hokage. After that, three years went by and the fourth shinobi war began and finished. Then a year and a half later, she returned to find that so much has happened while she was gone. Sighing, she stops at a flower shop and looks at the lovely roses. The blonde female shinobi comes over and asks, "Is there anything you want?" "Yes. Do you dye flowers by any chance?" The blonde looks at her kind of shocked. "Yeah." "Then I would like three dozen white roses, each dozen dyed blue, purple, and turquoise please." The young blonde female smiles, "Coming right up!" The jester watches as the young shinobi dyes the flowers for her. Within fifteen minutes, the floors are dyed and wrapped up. She pays for the flowers and leaves with the huge bouquet.

**Well, I think this was far more than I expected to be. I'll leave everyone hanging as to what Scarlet will do with the dyed roses. Also, please review. Thank you. **


	2. Mommy?

_**Last time I left off with the character Scarlet leaving a flower shop with dyed roses. This next chapter will solve the case as to who the flowers are for. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any of the characters but Scarlet and her family.**_

**Chapter Two:**

The red head female arrives at the stone with names of all the leaf ninjas who have passed away; Scarlet sets the bunch of roses at its base. She stands there in silence as the wind blows, ruffling the few strands that have fallen out of her hair as well as the petals of the roses. "May you all be at peace." Turning away from the site, the woman's feet take her to the gate where she arrives a bit late. A group of teens and her good old friend Kakashi stand there. The white hair man looks up, "Lost on the path of life I believe?" She grins, "But of course I was. Who would not get lost on the path of life? After all, such a path is rare gift."

The blonde teen looks at her weird before smiling, "You're quite pretty-OW!" The pink hair female hits the blonde. "Shut up Naruto!" Sighing, the older man in the group puts his book in a pocket and states, "This is shinobi Scarlet. She has just returned from the land of snow after being there for a five year mission. She will be joining us on our mission to escort Temari back to the sand village." The jester smiles, "Thank you Kakashi. Now as for you squirt, I'm too old for you." The blonde called Naruto asks, "How old are you lady-" The pink hair female hits him again. "Naruto! It's rude to ask someone their age!" Scarlet chuckles at the two teen's actions. "It's fine. I am twenty-five." The three teens stare at her as the other woman in her early teens look at them. "Are we going?"

Kakashi nods his head, "Before we go, Scarlet, the blonde boy is Naruto. The pink hair girl is Sakura. The other boy is Sai. And this is our client we are escorting, Temari of the sand village. Let's go." The group takes off jumping through trees silently, none speaking. Kakashi is in the front with Naruto followed by the two females. The last boy helps bring up the rear with Scarlet. Sai asks, "You look like a clown." Instead of getting angry, she bursts out laughing a genuine laugh for the first time in many years. "Why thank you. You are very close. I represent a jester or joker from a circus. I prefer joker since my older brother is a jester." Kakashi looks back at her while she still laughs about being called a clown.

"Hey sensei! Do you know her?" asks the blonde boy ninja. His sensei nods his head while looking forward. "Yes. Scarlet is probably one of the rarest ninja's you will find…." He stays quiet, not wanting to share any more about the female in case she does not want anyone knowing about her secret. Meanwhile, Sakura and Temari listen to Sai and the jester female talk to one another. "So your brother is a jester?" "Yes. My family owns a circus. They are originally leaf ninjas who pursued their dream of a circus. It is now a family business. My mother had triplets. There's my older brother Black, White, and me. Black works at the prison in the leaf village with S-rank criminals. White has taken part of the family circus as a jester and ringmaster." The emotional teen stays in front of Scarlet only to look back at her. He is surprised by her serious face. "My brothers and I may be separated, but there is something that prevents me from ever returning to them. When something awful happens to you to the point of a mental break down, there is only healing and forgiveness. With those, the only solution is to avoid everyone."

At this point, everyone was quiet as Scarlet spoke. They were listening to her quietly, thinking about what she said. Kakashi only sighs before calling back to her, "Scarlet, the past is done and over with." She grins, "Perhaps it is, but the damage has already been done and forgiveness done. Rather than putting oneself in such a situation again, it is better to avoid such situations. By the way, do you have a granola bar?" He chuckles at the red head's sudden interest in food. Temari looks at her and asks, "What did your family do to you?" "Temari, you know what the pain is like to be treated awful by your family. Think of the worst thing your family has done to you and times that by a thousand. That is how much damage has been done to me by my family. Kakashi! You never answered my question about a granola bar!" She jumps quicker to catch up with the man in charge of their mission so she can annoy him until he hands her a granola bar to eat.

Sakura sighs, "Whatever she has gone through, Kakashi-sensei knows and can take care of her. Scarlet has not said anything about revenge so maybe she just does not want to talk about what happened. Don't worry about it." Naruto hears her and smiles at the sand shinobi, "Yeah. After all, she is pretty cool so far! Come on!" Temari nods her head with a smile knowing it would do no good to ponder on the thought. They catch up just as Kakashi decides to finally give in to his friend's whining about being hungry. The female hugs the copy ninja out of the blue before taking up the rear again with a granola bar to munch on. Meanwhile, Sai decides to ask Kakashi, "Do you have a crush on the clown?" Everyone bursts out laughing as their sensei turns a shade of red and coughs. "No I do not. She is just a friend." Sakura giggles while the jester woman pays no attention to them, but focusing on her surroundings.

**Sand Village**

A few days later, the group finally arrives at the sand village. Temari leads them through the village to the kazekage's office after their passports have been stamped. What they find shocks everyone. The puppet brother of Temari is chasing a little red head kid who stole the Sasori puppet. "HEY! BRING THAT BACK!" On the other hand, a black hair toddler is carried by the kazekage. Temari asks, "Gaara, what's going on? Who are the kids?" Sighing, the red head teen called Gaara explains, "They were found a few days ago. Unfortunately, they are the S-rank criminals who are dead called Itachi Uchiha and Sasori of the Red Sand."

The jester woman picks up the running red head toddler called Sasori. "No wonder you like the puppet of your older self huh?" The toddler looks at her and goes to take her diamond eye patch off, but she shakes her head no causing him to stop. The toddler Itachi holds his tiny little arms out to the jester woman. "Mommy." The teens laugh at the shocked jester. "No Itachi. I'm not your mother. My name is Scarlet." He keeps holding his arms out and repeats himself. "Mommy." Kakashi asks, "Do they have any memories of their previous lives?" Gaara shakes his head, "No. They kept saying they were looking for their mother."

Sasori hugs the puppet in the woman's arms and clings to her arm at the same time. He tells Itachi, "Mommy loves me." Kankuro laughs, "I'm sorry, but this is just priceless." The copy ninja remarks to the jester woman, "You always wanted to be a mother." Before he knew what was coming, the woman hits him upside the head hard. "Oh shut it Kakashi. Were they the only ones Gaara?" He looks at her and shakes his head. "No…" Itachi begins to cry, something that makes everyone shut up as Gaara tries to calm him down. Sighing, Scarlet holds the small Uchiha in her other arm. "There. Happy squirt?" He hugs her with sniffles. "By the way, where can I get something to eat?"

Sakura asks her, "How can you think of food at such a time like this? You just became a mom within the first few minutes we came in here. Aren't you still upset about that?" Shrugging her shoulders, the woman states, "Right now it appears they were given a second chance at life to make up for their sins. Since my Lord has given them a second chance, he must have appointed me as their mother so I will be responsible for them from now on whether I like it or not. Plus, I have a stomach that is craving the exotic foods of the sand village that I have never had. After all, this is my first time in the sand village." Smiling, the kazekage and his sister lead the group to the village for food. Kankuro on the other hand finally realizes what he was doing before they arrived and runs after them yelling, "I WANT MY PUPPET BACK!"

_**There you have it, the second chapter of my jester story. I just let my mind wander a bit. Hopefully everyone likes it. Please review and let me know what you think of it as I begin the next chapter. **_


	3. Rude Awakening and Hair Problems

_**The last chapter, the group headed to the sand village and learned more about Scarlet, but nothing that explained what she said. When they finally arrived, toddler Sasori and Itachi who remember nothing of what happened are with Gaara and Kankuro. As soon as they saw Scarlet, they immediately began calling her their mother.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not claim any characters from Naruto except for Scarlet, Black, and White.**_

**Chapter Three:**

That next morning, two little toddlers quietly open the door to a bedroom without making a noise. They open it enough so they can get in, letting a stream of light into the dark room that almost represents a cave. They tip toe over to the full size bed and try to look over it at the pile of blankets that surrounds a certain female they are looking for. Footsteps walk up behind the kids and lift them onto the bed. They look at the copy ninja who put them on the bed only for a second before returning to their task at hand.

They crawl over to the lump in the middle of the bed. Itachi says, "Mommy…. Wake up mommy…." The figure only curls up in a ball with their head pressed into the pillow more. They appear to have woke up for a second before falling back to sleep. The red head crawls around the person until he sees his mother's face. Meanwhile, Kakashi is standing in the shadows watching with interest. Sasori holds the person's nose. Everyone waits to see what will happen. Less than a minute, the woman sits up wide awake. "Sasori!" He looks at her innocently, "Mommy wouldn't wake up." She scowls in the dark while Kakashi chuckles.

Turning her attention to him, she states, "You are an evil man for letting them wake me up this early. Have you no shame?" Itachi climbs into her lap and plays with her hair. He accidentally yanks on her hair while trying to undo a tangle. "Ow! That hurt Itachi. Careful." The copy ninja leaves the room to let the new mother take care of her adoptive children. The red head woman carefully reaches for her eye patch on the night stand and finds it. She puts it on without the kids noticing. Looking down, she still has Itachi in her lap trying to comb her hair with his hands in the dark. Sasori on the other hand is watching her. "Mommy. I'm hungry."

Sighing, the woman picks up the two toddlers and carries them out of the bedroom. Being a guest of the kazekage's, they have been given rooms in the kazekage hall while they are visiting. Scarlet winces again as Itachi someone manages to pull too hard on another tangle. "Itachi, stop messing with my hair. That hurts." He ignores her and continues to untangle it even if he yanks too hard. Sasori on the other hand is resting his head on her shoulder as she marches down the hallway to the kitchen in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Temari smiles at her. "Good morning."

Not wanting to say anything, Scarlet sets Sasori and Itachi down in a chair despite their protests. "I'm putting you both down so I can get you two squirts something to eat. Behave please." She turns her back on them and begins pulling out some fresh fruit from the refrigerator. Cleaning the grapes, she places them on two different plates with cut up watermelon and a slice of toast. Scarlet sets the plates in front of the two kids. They begin munching on the toast as she pours each of the two a glass of milk. "Kakashi, keep an eye on them. I'm going to get dressed." The ninja sighs and watches the two kids who are staring at him while Scarlet disappears.

After ten minutes, Scarlet returns and makes a plate of exactly what the kids were having and replacing milk with tea. She eyes the Uchiha who looks at the watermelon. "Itachi, finish your food." He looks at her, "Mommy, I don't like that." Sighing, she takes a bite of his and has him try it. He hesitantly takes a nibble of it and makes a face. Kakashi raises an eyebrow at this while he then begins to finish his watermelon now liking it. Kankuro gawks at her. "How did you do that? I've been trying to get that brat to eat watermelon the past two days." The jester shrugs, "Usually if you take a bite of their food then encourage them to at least try it. If they try it and don't like it, then you don't make them eat it."

She picks up their plates and washes the two kids up. "How old are you boys?" Sasori holds up four fingers while Itachi holds up three. She smiles only to frown at their clothes. "How long have they been wearing that outfit?" Gaara states, "Since we found them." He is shocked with a pillow from the couch hits him and Kankuro. Sakura huffs at the two, "You should have given them a bath and at least got them some new cloths." Scarlet picks up the two rascals and is glad that Itachi cannot play with her hair now that it is pinned up on the top of her head while her bangs cover her diamond eye patch. Sasori asks, "Mommy, why eye covered up?" This raises eye brows from the others.

She explains in a sweet voice to the two curious boys. "My eye is hurt and I don't like getting weird looks or mean things said to me about it. So I wear this eye patch so no one thinks anything about it." They nod their heads. "Alright, who's going shopping with me before we leave in a few hours?" Before heading to town, she gives the boys a quick bath. Then the group of three teens and Kakashi join her. Eventually she ends up walking while hold the two boys hands. In a clothing store, she finds them new cloths. Putting their cloths in a bag she bought, she takes them to a toy store allowing them to get one toy. Sasori of all things he could have got picks a puppet set. Itachi on the other hand chooses a raven stuff animal.

The group has been on the road for a few days now, making sure to have bought more food before leaving. Sasori is being held by Sakura while holding a puppet as she jumps from branch to branch. Itachi is being held by the jester mother sound asleep with his stuff animal. The village comes into view and they all sigh happily to be back home. They walk through the check point and quickly make their way to the hokage's tower. There, Scarlet knocks on the door. They enter the room and Tsunade looks up from her paperwork, "About time you all got here-What are those children doing with you?" The jester looks at the hokage nervous, "They're Itachi Uchiha and Sasori…. Apparently they keep calling me their mom…" The hokage stares at her not sure what to say. Everyone waits for her to react.

_**Another chapter done. I know it's not much, but I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thank you for reading.**_


	4. My Dango!

_**The last chapter I left off with Scarlet informing the hokage who the two toddlers were. How will she react to this news?**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own any Naruto characters except for Scarlet, Black, and White.**_

**Chapter Four:**

Tsunade studies the children after getting over her confusion. The red head toddler is awake and now clinging to the jester's leg while the Uchiha boy is sound asleep in her arms, his head on her shoulder. Scarlet explains everything that happened and what the kazekage told them. "So they have been given a second chance… You do realize people are going to treat them different." Scarlet puts her free hand down which Sasori places his little hand in. The red head woman looks at the hokage with her one eye and states, "I know. I live on the outskirts of town where the old Uchiha compound used to be so no one should bother me or them. Lady Tsunade, I promise to take care of them and take all responsibility of them. Give them a chance please."

Sighing, the blonde woman surrenders. "Fine, but you will have to fill out their paperwork so they may become leaf citizens. And take them to the hospital for a physical and any shots they need. I want their medical records made and up to date. If they cause any sort of chaos or trouble, it's on your head." The jester woman nods her head. Then the rant continues, "And where is that report I asked for. Just because I sent you on a mission to the sand, I expected a report when you got back. I'll give you the end of the day to have it on my desk. If it is not on my desk by then, I will be hunting you down myself and make you write that report. Do you understand?" Sasori hides behind his adoptive mother's leg afraid of the angry hokage. "I have a journal at my house along with others for each year or more for each year. I will have someone bring it to you later." The angry woman calms down and looks at her. "Alright. Hurry up and leave before I find another excuse to keep you here."

The copy ninja takes the papers that Scarlet will have to fill out later for the two boys and follows her out with the others. The red head boy holds his mother's free hand and has a different puppet in his other hand. "Mommy. I'm hungry." She smiles at the child and walks through the streets with Kakashi following. The other three teens took off as soon as they left the hokage's office. A familiar man from the Nara clan see's the jester woman and walks over with his teen son. "Scarlet. I see you finally are back." She smiles, "I was back about a week ago, but was sent out with Kakashi's group to escort Lady Temari back to the sand village." The younger Nara asks, "Do you know her dad?" "Yes. I have known this woman for about what, fifteen years now has it been. This is my son Shikamaru." She nods her head. "I believe you are correct Shikaku…." She looks down at the boy tugging on her sleeve. "Alright Sasori, we're going. Would you two like to join us?"

Shikaku Nara nods his head, "We'll join you since neither of us have anything to do." Shikamaru follows the small group eyeing the two toddlers and Kakashi. He keeps looking between the two adults. Kakashi informs him, "I have no relationship with Scarlet. As for the children, you will have to ask her." They enter a small café. Scarlet wakes up the sleeping Uchiha who mumbles something and looks at her then his surroundings. The Nara father looks at the two kids and asks, "Why do they look like the S-rank criminals Scarlet?" She orders tea for the group and gives Itachi the stuff animal. "They are. Sasori and Itachi Uchiha. Gaara and brother found them. They have no memory of anything, only that I am their appointed mother, their age and name." The young Nara looks at the two toddlers play with their toys, well not really play. Itachi is just sitting there looking around while holding his raven stuff animal. Sasori is trying to learn out to make a puppet move with the strings.

Shikaku nods his head. "That makes sense. For a second we thought and Kakashi might have hooked up." Scarlet sighs only to remember the papers she needs to fill out. She takes the folder from the copy ninja without asking and begins filling them out. The waitress comes over and asks, "Does everyone know what they want?" She hands out the tea to the adults in glasses and the children tea in a closed lid cup with a straw. The two Nara's decline as well as Kakashi. Scarlet orders dango for the children while getting chicken with rice and gravy for herself. "Kakashi, when I take the kids back to my place, can I have you deliver my journals to Lady Tsunade for me please?" He looks at her and sighs. "Yes." He pulls out his book only to have a pen hit his head. "Put that book away. I forbid you to read it around these two." He looks at her. "They can't even read-" The jester cuts him off, "Yes they can. They are children prodigy after all. I have no doubt that they can read. Thus the reason why you should put that book away before I decide to break into your apartment and burn the entire series." He glares at her before putting it away and handing the jester the pen she threw at him.

The waitress returns with the food. Itachi eats his dango with a satisfied look. He smiles after the first bite. Sasori slowly eats his until he finds Itachi looking at his dango. "No. Mine." The men chuckle at the toddlers as Itachi frowns at his empty plate. "Mommy…." She looks at his empty plate. "You must like dango. Here, try some chicken." He opens his mouth as he feeds him. He chews slowly. She takes a few bites only to have an Uchiha ask, "Can I have more pwease?" She eyes the Uchiha and sighs before putting him in her lap and feeding him her dinner. "I am so going to have to ask Anko for that dango recipe."

A woman with long waving brown hair comes over with an infant in her arms. "Kakashi. Shikaku. Shikamaru. I see you all are having tea." Turning around, the red hair woman looks at the other woman and smiles, "Kurenai! It has been so long….. Who is that cutie?" Kurenai takes a seat with her little child. She goes to answer but Sasori calls out first. "MOMMY! Tachi ate my dango!" Looking over, she finds Itachi eating Sasori's last dango. "Itachi. That was not nice at all." Sasori begins to break down into tears as Itachi looks innocent. He asks, "What I do?" The men at the table burst out into laughter as the jester mother rubs her temples. "Why me?" Sasori begins to cry why Itachi gives him this cute look that practically screams, _Suck it up!_

**Well there flies another chapter. Sorry for not updating in time. This week is final exams in college and I have to study. Please do not expect a update right away. Most likely I can type up another chapter on Friday since I will be done with finals on Thursday. Now that I have spent a few days pondering on what to do with this story, I have come to a conclusion and will begin the plot soon. Also, please visit my poll and vote for the next to come in. If there is anyone you would like to see come back that is not on my list, please pm me. Thank you. And please review. Thank you again.**


	5. This Morning is

_**Previously Scarlet has returned home with child Sasori and Itachi. Tsunade has given her permission to raise them to be good in the village. Scarlet took the two children out to eat and it ended up with Sasori crying over the lost dango that Itachi stole from him**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. However, I do own Scarlet, White, and Black.**_

**Chapter Five:**

A few weeks have gone by as the jester woman takes care of the two children in her tiny two bedroom house. She has issued a new house to be built a week after living with the two children. Every morning was about the same with the red head woman getting out of bed and dressing in her lovely jester outfit before getting the boys up and dressed. After feeding them a healthy breakfast, she would take them to a daycare with their lunches. There, they would stay and interact with other children around their ages while their adoptive mother runs around the village performing D-rank missions. Evenings would come and she would pick the kids up and take them home for a heart healthy dinner with a yummy desert. The jester woman would listen to them talk about their day at the daycare. However, today is a different day where Scarlet is not required to perform a mission of any sort. Instead, she planned to let the two sleep in and sleep in also.

In the boys' bedroom, the older of the two boys with red hair sits up rubbing his eyes as the sun shines in. He looks at the other bed to find his young brother, not by blood, still asleep. Sliding out of bed quietly, Sasori walks sleepily out of the room and across the hall to the closed door. Gently pushing on the door, it opens silently just enough to let the child in. He tip toes over to the bed and stands at the edge of it before attempting to climb up. Not being successful, Sasori piles some books up and crawls up on the bed. "Mommy…. Mommy….." The woman opens her emerald green eye, keeping the left one shut, and peers up at the toddler sitting next to her. Sitting up, her hair falls down in a messy heap to her waist. "What is it Sasori?"

He looks at her stating, "I'm hungry." Chuckling, the jester picks the child up and walks toward the kitchen with the child balancing on her hip. Continuing to hold the child, Scarlet begins pilling a plate up with a banana cut up with toast buttered with peanut butter and jelly. She sits the boy on the floor, placing his plate of food on the table for him. While Sasori seats himself at the table to eat, she fills a glass of milk and gives it to him. A knock on the door has Scarlet walking towards it still in her night clothes of silk capris and a matching tank top. Opening the door, she finds a familiar person. The man standing in front of her has short messy red her wearing a similar diamond eye patch she usually wears. His clothes are pure black with a hat similar to that of a sailors but more for his line of work. "BLACK!" screeches the red head female happily.

She tackles the man who just laughs and returns the hug. "It's good to see you too little sis." Scarlet grins from ear to ear. "Please, come in." The man comes in and looks at the young toddler sitting at her table. Before he could jump to any conclusions, his younger sister answers, "This is Sasori. I adopted him." Just then, the black hair toddler comes out dragging his weasel stuff animal. Upon seeing the strange man, the Uchiha runs over to his mother clinging to her leg shyly. "And this is Itachi Uchiha." Black stares at the two boys. After making sure both boys were fed and dressed, she sent them off to play and explained the past month's events to her older brother who listened with open ears.

"I see….. I don't like this; however it is your life so I cannot tell you what to do." She smiles at Black. "Thank you very much brother. I have to wonder what you are doing here. After all, this is unusual for you to visit dear little sister." The man smiles, "You always were one to jump to business. Alright. I heard you were back from a birdy at work. Since it has been a long time since we lost saw each other, I decided to visit and maybe spend a day with you, but I guess that won't work out with those two kids." She frowns at him. "What does that mean?" He stares at her with his left eye, the other being covered. "I don't like how you took in two S-rank criminals who are now children when they should be in a cell to rot for the rest of their lives after everything they have done."

Feeling threaten, the red head female jumps to her feet and states, "If you do not approve of my decision then I suggest leave. I don't want to hear you speak about them like that period. Now get out before I throw you out." The slim man stands and looks at her with mixed emotions in his eyes as his face stays calm. "I do not approve of your decision, but I wish you luck." With that, he slips his shoes on and leaves the house. The woman stands at the door watching as her older brother walks out of her life again, more like she pushed him away. Shivering against the cold, she hugs herself before returning inside.

Scarlet checks on the two boys to find them playing nice. She then heads to her room to change out of her pajamas. An hour of working on some papers that have nothing to do with her actual work, she stops as feet come running down the hall way. Standing, the female's leg is tackled with a crying Uchiha. "Mommy!" Sighing, she picks up the boy and has him blow his runny nose. "What's wrong Itachi? Why are you crying?" He sniffles before mumbling, "Sasori be mean….." Sighing, the jester walks across the hall to find Sasori playing with a puppet. He looks up at him and scowls at the younger boy.

"Sasori, why is Itachi crying?" The older boy goes back to playing with his puppets that now look like he is taking apart. "He took my puppet so I took it back." The dark hair boy soon breaks out into a sob stating, "I play with it!" The red head boy states, "I told you no. Mine." Getting a headache, she places the other boy on the floor once he was done with crying. _Why do I get the feeling that they are acting like this on purpose._ She eyes the two boys carefully and dares to ask what she was thinking. "Sasori. Itachi. Tell me, do you recall your past life?"

Both boys stop their bickering and stare at her shocked. Sasori asks, "Why?" "I need to know so I can understand why you two are bickering like this on purpose. I understand that if you were normal children like I thought you came back as, then this would be fine." Itachi hiccups. "Yes." The puppet boy snaps his head at the Uchiha and throws something at him. Soon the younger one tackles him for that and a fight begins. Before the fight could get any worst, Scarlet grabs each boy by the back of their shirts and sets them on their beds across of one another. "Enough. Fighting each other is no way to solve this. Now apologize."

Both boys stare at one another. "Or so help me none of you will be getting dango or desert for the next month." Itachi starts out, "Sowrry…." Sasori also apologizes, "I'm sorry." Smiling at the two, she sits on the floor, "Now why did you lie to the sand ninjas?" Itachi states, "I only memwer a symbol." Sasori adds, "I remember building puppets." The adoptive mother eyes both of the children, "Is that it?" They nod their heads. Soon Itachi jumps down and begins playing with the jester's hair. He attempts to braid it but only fails to try again.

The red head climbs off his bed to pick up a book. He hands it to Scarlet. Smiling, she sets him on her lap that is soon occupied by Itachi as well. Opening the book, she begins reading Peter Pan. As she read, Scarlet missed a few words, but the boys soon tell her she missed a word. After the story was over with, both boys were running around bouncing on the bed pretending to be Peter Pan. She grins. "I am hook. You shall not out run me!" Squealing, both boys run out of the bedroom and around the house with their mother chasing after them.

Outside, a white hair ninja knocks on the door. When no one answers, he opens the door and steps inside with his two fellow past students. They watch as the two kids run away with the red head woman chasing them. Soon they are snatched up and laughing. Kakashi clears his throat. "Sorry. I guess I didn't hear you three knock." The two boys climb down and tackle Sakura and Naruto. Sasori asks to be picked up and the pink hair woman picks him up. Itachi on the other hand begged the blonde for a piggy back ride. The boys take the two teens to their room to play. Meanwhile, that leaves the two adults in the living room.

"I see they do not remember anything still." Scarlet sits on her brown soft couch yawning. "Only that Itachi remembers the Uchiha symbol and Sasori remembering something about making puppets. I plan on writing a report to Lady Tsunade." The male pulls out his book and leans against the wall. He observes her after pausing from his book. "There's something bothering you isn't there?" She looks up at him with her one green eye. "They can read. I read Peter Pan and missed a few words here and there and they told me the exact words I missed. I really do not want to repeat history with these two, but I think I need to get them some more books to read besides toddler books." The man nods his head. Kakashi goes to say something, but the sound of something falling with Sakura yelling at Naruto cuts him off.

**Wow. There's the fifth chapter. It is a bit longer. As I read over the previous chapters, I will add and change things so they are longer. Thank you once again for reading. Have a nice day. As you leave, please leave a review and take the poll on my profile page. Thank you once again.**


	6. I Won't Fight

**I am so sorry for not updating like I should have. Now that I am home taking all online classes for this next semester, I will try to update more often. Also, I have decided to change my original plot to something else.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anyone from Naruto except for Scarlet, Black, and White**

**Chapter Six**

Wind gently blows through the leaves of many shapes, creating a soothing song. A woman quickly runs around the house trying to gather everything and get her two adopted sons ready for the day like she has been doing for the past few years. Last year, the red hair woman enrolled the oldest, a red hair pale completion boy, into ninja academy. This year, she will be enrolling the youngest. Over the past few years, the boys have grown to fight with one another and only get along when both were playing with 'Mommy'. There were times when they helped each other out, but other than that, it did not happen often.

The dark hair boy comes out and sits at the table dressed in his usual black t-shirt that has the Uchiha symbol on the back and the collar up to his neck. He is wearing black pants with sandals. "Morning mom." Greets the boy. Scarlet turns around and places plates of fruit on the plate with milk. She smiles at the young boy. "Good morning Itachi. Where is Sasori?" A quiet voice answers behind her, "Right here." Both boys take seat at the table, sitting on a pillow and eat their usual breakfast. The woman with the diamond eye patch sits with them and eats her food also before realizing she still has some paperwork she needs for the day. From there, she runs off. Neither of the boys say anything, appreciating what they already have yet they still feel sad that they cannot spend enough time with their mother like they would love to.

The older boy, wearing dark pants, like Itachi, but with a white shirt on underneath a tan jacket, puts his shoes on. "Mom, I'm heading off." Says Sasori. The jester garbed woman comes out and hugs him good bye. "Alright, but be good. And please try not to get in a fight today." She smiles at the last part which causes the young boy to smile. "I'll try not to." He kisses her cheek, grabs his school bag and runs off to the school. He walks alone, having no good friends yet. Along the way, Sasori hears a commotion in an alley he passes by. Peeking around a trashcan, he finds some of his classmates picking on, more like beating the living daylights out of another child about his age. Remembering his promise to his mother, the child runs to his class to find the teacher there early.

The teacher, having a scar across his nose looks up from his grading. "Sasori, good morning." "Iruka-Sensai! There are some kids beating up another kid!" exclaims the red head boy. Being an adult, Iruka knew how important it is to take care of the village kids whether they were in his classroom or not. He follows his student out of the school to an alley where he finds three of his kids beating up another one, just as Sasori said. "What is going on here?!" demands the teacher. The three bullies freeze in their place and look up scared, knowing they were in trouble. "Get to school now and I will call your parents later." The kids run off to the academy as Iruka picks up the unconscious child with dark red hair and extreme pale skin. "Sasori, I want you to come with me." The younger boy follows his sensai to the hospital. Nurses take the injured child immediately from the teacher. Iruka kneels down to Sasori's height and smiles. "Thank you for coming and getting me instead of fighting them. You did a good job." The pale boy smiles, "I told mom I won't get in a fight." "That's good to hear. Do you want to stay with the boy for the day? I will let your mother know where you are and what happened." The boy nods his head and follows a nurse to the other boy's room.

By the time Scarlet arrived with Itachi for orientation, regular classes have already begun. The other parents stand next to their children for the orientation. When the fifth hokage finishes, she lets the teacher take the students. Itachi hugs his mother with a kiss on the cheek before running off. The red head woman smiles, glad that Itachi got to be a kid for a few more years rather than thrown into the academy at a young age. The blonde hokage walks over to the woman. "Scarlet, I see Itachi started today." "Lady Tsunade. Yes, he did." The woman smiles, "That's good. I need you to come with me for a bit. There's a matter at hands that I need to speak with you." The jester woman follows her hokage to the hospital and to a patient's room. Imediately the woman recognizes the child. "Isn't that Nagato? Why is Sasori here?"

The duo turns to walk down the hallway of the sanitized hospital. Lady Tsunade begins, "Sasori was the one who found him. Apparently some kids were beating Nagato up. Sasori fetched Iruka, a first I must say and a great improvement. Iruka let him stay with the boy." The female sighs heavily, "What will you do with him? He cannot just be given to anyone to be raised. And at the moment, my hands are full with the other two." The woman nods her head, "I know. I was hoping you might have a few people to recommend for the job of parenting. When I say few, I mean singles or couples who are prepared to love the child whether they were S-rank criminals or not, and not to be judgmental. I want them to be willing to give the child a chance, to help change their life for the better good." The female takes a breather and thinks. "Give me a few days to ponder on this. In three days, I should be able to contact a few people about this and have their addresses for you. However, this will be a challenge. If no one wants to take in a S-rank criminal, then I will be prepared to take Nagato in."

The hokage smiles, "Good. I may not use all the people you find willing to help right away, but if I am right, then I have a feeling that a lot of the S-rank criminals will be returning as children. I just hope we can find them before anything happens to them." The jester nods her head before taking leave to head out on her search. Tsunade stays at the hospital a while longer, checking on the unconscious boy. Sasori asks, "Will he be alright?" The hokage smiles, "He will be fine." With that, she leaves and has Sakura check on the two.

**I want to thank you for taking my poll. I was quite debatable about if I should use Nagato at all and toss him out the window, but then this idea came up so I decided to use him. Sasori needs a friend besides Itachi anyway. As for the skipping a few years, I decided to do that course of action since it would make more sense to slowly introduce the other S-rank children into the story within different years rather than all in the same year. That would be chaos in my book. Also, I am in need of a few people who would love to have their own OC become a parent of a child. If you are interested, please message me and I will get you the information. As for the poll, it is still up for debate, so please take the poll and choose who you want to see. If there is someone else you would like to see, message me about it, even if it is a deceased character who was not a criminal. **

**But what will happen next? Will Nagato ever wake up? Will he have a family waiting to take him home and love him or will he end up on the streets? Will Sasori and Nagato become friends? And what happens when Itachi begins to become clinging to Kakashi? O.o Please leave me a review and patiently wait for the next chapter. Thank you for reading. :D**


	7. Not so Jester Like

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anyone from Naruto except for Scarlet, Black, and White**

**Chapter Seven**

A few days have flown by since the time Sasori found the other boy. The child has yet to wake up, but the red head boy is determined to be by his side whenever he could. Scarlet allows him to visit the hospital after school with Itachi until she got out of work. Today is like any other day. The two boys meet outside the academy after their classes with what little homework they have. Together, the two venture through the village toward the hospital. Inside the waiting room, a pink hair young adult sees them and smiles. "If you two are here to visit Nagato, go right ahead." The two boys smile at her before taking off down the hall quietly. They enter the hospital room quietly to find the red head boy awake. He looks at them with his pale colored eyes.

Lady Tsunade looks at the two boys. "Nagato, the red head boy is Sasori, he's the one who found you. The other boy is Itachi Uchiha, his younger brother." The red head boy walks over to the empty chairs and sits down in one. Itachi toddles after him and attempts to climb into the chair next to him. Of course Sasori rolls his eyes at his younger brother. The hokage sighs, wishing the two boys would just get along all the time and not when they feel like it. Nagato says in a hoarse voice, "Thank you…" The child looks at the other two, his right arm bandaged up while his one black and blue bruise is now only a yellow color covering his skin.

The door opens revealing the red hair jester like woman, except today, her outfit is a simple pair of black loose pants with a white kimono top that has a red flower design on the bottom. She smiles at the boys, "I see he finally woke up." The black hair boy climbs out of his seat and runs toward her. "Mommy!" She kneels down and scoops him right up. Itachi reaches for the eye patch, determined to get it off one day. "Itachi, no." He pouts but pulls his hand back. The blonde older woman grins while leaning against the wall. "Nagato, this is Sasori's and Itachi's adopted mother Scarlet." The boy looks at her then watches as the other boy climbs out of his chair and asks to be hugged. He is sad, wishing he knew his parents. Scarlet looks at him, "It's good to see you awake and doing well." "Thank you." The boys climb onto the bed, after Itachi has been put down, and start chatting with the boy, trying to cheer him up.

The two woman exit the room, both knowing the children will be fine. "Scarlet, where is your normal outfit?" The red head woman chuckles, knowing exactly what the hokage is talking about. "It is my day off Tsunade and I went shopping. I could not resist this kimono." The blonde woman smiles at her ninja. Outside in the bright sun, the two woman exit the hospital and onto the busy streets of the Leaf Village. "I was unsuccessful with trying to find someone to take care of Nagato at the moment. For now, I can take him home with me when he is released." The hokage ponders on this thought, not sure if she really should 'dump' another kid on one of her best ninjas. Sighing, she knows the red head woman would take the boy no matter what and it appears she is one of the few who really understands these children. "Alright, you can take him. I will give the doctors and nurses the message that you may take him by tomorrow. Now where are you going to put him?" The usual jester woman spots a familiar white hair ninja and smiles, "Bunk beds." With that, she runs after the man who turns and smiles at her through his mask.

Tsunade smiles as the two adults walking away from the hospital. "I wonder when those two are going to admit their feelings for each other." With that, the woman heads back to her office. Meanwhile, Sakura enters the hospital room with a tray of ice cream for the boys. The pink hair woman watches the three boys eat the ice cream excitedly then helps them clean up when they are done eating. After that, she leaves the room. Sasori asks, "What is it like to have a mom?" Itachi begins to nod off in his chair so Sasori decides to answer. "She's not really our mother, but she took up the job to take care of us. She makes us meals, tucks us in, helps with homework, read and play with us. Our mother never hits us on purpose or mean." The bandaged up boy looks at his lap sad, wishing he could have a mother like that. The door opens and the red hair woman comes in. She had been gone for a few hours so it was only normal to come around this time to find Itachi napping. Carefully picking up the little boy, she places him on her hip and allows the dark hair boy to use her shoulder as a pillow. "I'm taking the boys home Nagato. Tomorrow the boys do not have school, so I will let them come up and visit after they get the homework they did not get done today alright?" The boy nods his head and leans back into his pillow dozing off after an exciting day. Sasori follows his mother out of the room carrying Itachi's bag with him. At the front desk, Scarlet informs Sakura that Nagato fell asleep and heads toward the front door.

Nearing the hospital front entrance, the door flies open to a familiar blonde young man in a hurry. "Scarlet! You have to let me take Nagato! I talked to Granny about it and she said to talk to you about it. Please-" The red head woman flicks his forehead and shushes him to be quiet. "Naruto, if you want to talk about Nagato, please come back tomorrow morning with Tsunade. We will speak with you about such matters while the three boys are chatting up a storm again." Naruto looks at Sasori at the last moment that just happens to be looking at the floor because of the last statement his mother said. "Alright, I will come back tomorrow and I will drag Granny with me. Thanks Scarlet!" He runs back out the front door. Scarlet sighs before heading home. Once at their house, she sends the boys to get ready for bed which is after waking Itachi who now is grumpy. Opening a can of soup, she warms it up and places the warm food into two bowls for the boys. They come back out and eat it tiredly before heading to bed. After tucking the two bundles of joy into bed, Scarlet shuts the lights off and leaves the door open a crack before going to bed herself already having a headache thinking about tomorrow's events.

**Thank you everyone who have been following me and reviewing. Thank you especially to those two reviews. I no longer am in need of assistances for figuring out who gets to stay with whom. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or it will be a long time before I update again. Also, please visit the poll on my page and vote for who you all want to see come next. Thank you again!**


End file.
